Vacation
by Ava Lynn
Summary: Drakken convinces Shego to take him along on her vacation to the billionare's club. But what will happen when the events of the vacation force them closer together? DrakkenShego Complete at last!
1. Chapter 1

Hey!!! This is just a story I'm writing in addition to the rest. It has nothing to do with my previous fics. Please Read and   
  
Review!!!  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"Shego!!!!"  
  
Doctor Drakken's excited voice pierced the morning's silence.  
  
"Shego! I just got the greatest idea!"  
  
Shego slowly walked into the room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Oh, for crying-out-loud it's six in the morning!" She grumbled wearily. "What did I tell you about waking me up!?"  
  
"Um..." Thought Drakken aloud, trying to remember.  
  
"Anyway, that's past the point." Shego continued, grumpily. "The point is, that starting right-" Shego looked at her watch as   
  
the alarm went off. "-Now. I am on vacation. Therefore starting now, you do not bug me."  
  
"But Shego-"  
  
"No buts!" Argued Shego, "In my contract it says that I get four weeks off a year- any days of my choice, and I have had this   
  
trip I'm taking planned for a month now."  
  
Drakken looked confused.  
  
"Did you not read the note I left you on your desk about my vacation days?"  
  
Drakken looked even more confused.  
  
"That's it! I'm leaving now! I can't stand you and your stupidity!" Shego screamed, exiting the lair and slamming the door   
  
behind her.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
AN HOUR LATER...  
  
Shego was up in her room, finishing her packing. She had cooled down quite a bit since the argument between her and Drakken   
  
that morning. She actually felt a pang of guilt too. She hadn't even listened to Drakken's plan or given him a chance to   
  
explain himself.  
  
Just then she heard a knock on her door. Shego knew who it was. She sighed a heavy sigh then said, "Come in."  
  
"Shego?" asked Drakken, opening up the door only a crack, in case Shego was still in a bad mood.  
  
"Yeah, what do you want now?" Shego replied hastily, not lifting her eyes from her half-finished packing.  
  
"I was just um...just wondering," said Drakken slowly, "Where you were going."  
  
"Ah, just to the billionaire's club and on a cruise there. Nothing special. Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason." Muttered Drakken nervously, "Say, is that Junior fellow coming along with you?"  
  
"No, I asked him to," said Shego. "But he has a new girlfriend now and he said he was going out with her this week. It's a   
  
shame as well, I have an extra ticket for the cruise."  
  
Drakken felt his heavy heart lift a little. "Really? Um...Shego? Do you think I could come along?"  
  
"No. Absolutely NOT!"   
  
"Aw, come on Shego! Please?"  
  
"No. The whole point of these vacations is to get AWAY from you for a week. I'm not about to bring you along just to make   
  
myself suffer."  
  
Drakken's heart sunk again. He knew Shego would never give in. But then he got an idea.  
  
Sticking his lower lip out in the most adorable puppy dog pout ever, he begged. "Please Shego? Pleeeeease!?"  
  
"Shego's lips turned up into a half-smile."   
  
Nobody could resist the puppy dog pout.  
  
"Fine. You can come." Shego said, her voice still as cold as ice, though.  
  
"Yes!" Drakken screamed, nearly jumping for joy like he was a little kid again.  
  
"Go and pack, before I change my mind." Shego snapped at Drakken. Then her tone of voice changed and she took a step toward   
  
Drakken. She fingered his ponytail. "You learned that face from Kim Possible, didn't you."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Well there's Chapter one! Please review and tell me if you think I should continue this! Thank you! :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all who reviewed!!! I really appreciate it! :)  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
It had been over an hour since Shego and Drakken had left the lair and they were in the helicopter, flying to the billionaire's club, which was located in Europe. Shego was at the controls, whilst Drakken stared out the window at the ocean they were flying above in excitement.   
  
Usually when Shego went on vacation Drakken would sit back home at the lair and mope. His henchmen always teased him then. They would say how he liked Shego and had feelings for her. They said that no one missed their assistant for a week when she goes on vacation unless they were madly in love.  
  
Drakken always denied it. "I'm an evil manipulator." He would protest, "She's just a pawn in my scheme."  
  
But deep down, he felt more than that. He didn't know quite what, but every time he looked at Shego, he felt a good warm feeling deep inside of him.  
  
Before Drakken knew it, the helicopter was landing outside the gates of the Billionaire's Club.  
  
Shego got out, and without even glancing once at Drakken she walked in through the gates to get her vacation pass and book a week's stay at the Billionaire Hotel.  
  
Drakken followed her, gazing in awe at the tall golden buildings labeled 'Spa' and 'Swim Center.' There was also a big sign that read 'Entrance to beach.' Drakken wandered over toward it. Eventually, he lost track of where Shego was going completely.   
  
About two hours later Shego came angrily striding toward him.  
  
"You know, I hope you're happy." Shego roared as she neared Drakken.  
  
"Happy?" Drakken wondered. "Yeah, I'm happy. This place looks like fun! Imagine it, Shego! When I take over the world and have control over all this!"  
  
Shego sight an exasperated sigh.   
  
"I went to book two hotel rooms and they only have one left!!! If you hadn't insisted you come along on my trip, I wouldn't be stuck with this problem!"  
  
"What problem?"  
  
"The problem of having only one room for the two of us! There is no way, absolutely NO WAY I'm sharing a room with you, Drew Lipsky!"  
  
"Shego, what was the talk we had about not using my real name. It's painful."   
  
Drakken sniffed a little, remembering his humiliating years as Drew Lipsky.  
  
Shego sighed again. She was tense. There was nothing more she needed right now than a dip in a relaxing hot tub.  
  
"I'm going to the hot tub." Shego said at last. "I'll meet up with you later."  
  
LATER ON IN THE DAY...  
  
Shego tried to relax in the hot tub as one of the spa workers massaged her back.   
  
"You very tense, you know." Said the spa lady as she rubbed oil onto Shego's back.  
  
"Yeah well I've had a stressful day." Shego replied rolling her eyes, The spa lady didn't seem to speak much English.  
  
"You have troubles with husband?" The lady asked sweetly.  
  
"No," Said Shego, "I'm not married."  
  
"Well you seem like someone special hurt you heart, and they is on your mind. I can tell."  
  
"Really." Stated Shego getting even more annoyed.  
  
"Yes," Said the lady, "You know, sometimes it can feel like the person that loves you is acting so stupid, but deep down they are just nervous about whether or not you like them back."  
  
Shego felt a little creeped out. The lady who could barely speak English a minute ago was now talking fluently, and giving her advice about her life? Something was not right here.   
  
"I have to go." said Shego, Quickly getting out of the hot tub. "It's getting late and I have to unpack at the Hotel."  
  
The mysterious lady winked at her and then waved goodbye.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
There's Chapter 2!! Please Please Review!!!!! Please!!! :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews!!!! Now for Chapter 3:  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
That evening, after Shego had changed from her swimsuit back into her regular clothes, she set off to find Drakken. She was surprised, as much as the spa lady had annoyed her, she felt somewhat better too. Shego no longer felt tense all over, just a little stressed. She finally found Drakken. He was out on the beach eating ice cream. His face lit up when he saw Shego.  
  
"Shego!" He waved to her, beckoning her to come and join him. "Hey, Shego, did you have fun at the spa?"  
  
"It was OK." She replied, then she grimaced. "What on earth are you eating?"  
  
"Oh, it's blueberry ice cream." Said Drakken happily. "They have every flavor here. Oh Shego, I just can't wait until I have the whole Billionaire's club in my hands! We have to start tomorrow. Here's my plan-"  
  
"Nope." Shego interrupted placing her hand over Drakken's mouth and getting ice cream all over it. "No plans. We are on VACATION. Remember?" Shego felt her whole body tense up again in frustration. "Please don't stress me out any more Drakken, let's go."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"To the Hotel. I have to unpack. You coming?"  
  
"Oh..." Muttered Drakken, "I guess."  
  
The two walked toward the Billionaire's Hotel. A guard greeted them at the door.   
  
"Pass please," said the Guard stiffly.  
  
Shego handed it to him.  
  
"You and your husband have a good time."   
  
The guard let them in.  
  
Drakken broke out in a fit of laughter, and Shego punched him on the arm. That shut him up.  
  
Shego led Drakken up a long, curving marble staircase and to the only remaining room in the whole Hotel. She unlatched the door and walked in. The room was about the size of two large bedrooms. There was one large king-sized bed with gold satin covers. The room was painted gold and there were many pictures on the wall. The room also had a joining bathroom with a gigantic bath tub.  
  
"Well, the room's nice, don't you think?" Drakken asked Shego, placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing it playfully. "Wow Shego, you feel tense. Even after that spa trip and everything. Maybe you should get some rest, I mean, you never know when Kim Possible might show up huh? He chucked at his lame joke.   
  
Shego didn't find it funny, but she was too tired to argue more so she said, "Okay, after we unpack I'll try get some rest." She WAS tired anyway. It had been a long day...  
  
Drakken had finished unpacking and was sitting on the bed in his blue pajamas with his fuzzy little teddy bear.   
  
Shego stifled a laugh. "You sleep with a teddy bear?" She raised an eyebrow teasingly.  
  
Drakken frowned childishly and hugged his bear tighter. For once he was speechless.  
  
Shego hurriedly finished unpacking the rest of her stuff, and went into the bathroom to change. At last she came out.  
  
"Jeez Shego," Drakken began, "You sure do take a long time to change...ooo."  
  
Drakken's words melted in his mouth. He was now staring at Shego.   
  
She was wearing a really sexy full piece slip that was skin tight and a beautiful light green color. It came down to a few inches above her knee. She climbed onto the bed like a princess. Suddenly, the moment had shattered.  
  
"Move it." Said Shego in a voice like ice.  
  
When Drakken didn't move, Shego shoved him off the bed and onto the floor.  
  
"Hey! Shego! That's not fair!" Drakken whined, "Where do I sleep?"  
  
"On the floor."  
  
"Oh come on, Shego...Can't I sleep with you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?" Drakken tried the puppy dog pout on Shego again. This time, it didn't work.  
  
"Oh...Drakken." Muttered Shego, her tone softening a little. "I'm paying the bill." She reminded him.  
  
"Well," Said Drakken grinning, "Not exactly. I already told the manager here that I would cover the whole thing."  
  
"Aw, Dr. D..."   
  
Shego's face broke into a genuine smile. She didn't quite know how to thank Drakken for paying for her entire vacation. That was a big sacrifice for him. He usually was so CHEAP. She patted the bed beside her, inviting him up. Now Drakken was smiling too. It was strange- When Drakken smiled Shego felt all her tension go away.  
  
Despite everything that had happened that day, Shego slept well that night. She felt kind of safe and secure in Drakken's arms. She didn't know why, but she liked the feeling. 'Maybe things are starting to improve,' She thought, as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Little did she know...they were about to get worse.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Please everyone review!!!!!! It means so much to me, to know what you all thought! Chapter 4 will be up soon! :) 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
  
Shego woke up that morning when the sunlight spilled over her bed and shone in her eyes. She sat up, rubbing the sleep out of them. Drakken was already awake. He had been laying very still next to Shego, so he would not wake her up. Shego quickly got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get changed. She felt a little awkward after the events of the previous night.   
  
"Drakken paying for an entire vacation?" Shego mouthed to herself as she pulled on a green summer top and black jeans. She still couldn't believe it. Finally she gave up trying to figure out why Drakken was trying to be so nice and began to brush her hair.  
  
When she came out of the bathroom she saw that Drakken was dressed and ready for the cruise around the island. The boat left in an hour and would return back at the Billionaire's Club before dark.  
  
Shego grabbed up a small bag and her bathing suit, grabbed Drakken and ran out the door.  
  
"We still have to have breakfast and the cruise boat leaves really soon." Said Shego hastily, as she was walking fast, pulling Drakken by the hand.   
  
They ate at a small breakfast diner that was very pleasant and had a great choice of food. Shego was impressed. Remembering that Drakken was paying for everything, Shego didn't hesitate to order the most expensive thing on the menu.   
  
Drakken scowled disapprovingly at this, but other than that he didn't object.   
  
While Shego ate, Drakken busied himself by muttering and drawing his evil plans on the table cloth, to get his mind off of the money.   
  
When the tall handsome waiter saw the drawings on the expensive silk table cloth, drawn in PERMANENT MARKER, he gave one small gasp, then passed out.  
  
Drakken's face turned red in embarrassment as he realized whet he had done. Shego would surely be furious now! But to his surprise she just laughed in a kind of sarcastic way and said, "Boy Dr. D, you sure know who to mess things up." She slapped a random amount of money down on the table as a tip and left the restaurant in style. Drakken followed meekly behind.  
  
After they had gotten FAR away from that restaurant, Shego stopped to check to make sure she had all her stuff she wanted to take on the cruise.  
  
"Shego?" Asked Drakken cautiously.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry I ruined you breakfast, Shego." Drakken apologized.   
  
He always hated it when Shego was mad at him. Ever since she had left him for a whole month after the cloning incident, Drakken knew he felt something for her. Shego was so different from other women. There was something special about her that he couldn't explain. But Drakken never could get up the nerve to tell her how he really felt. If she took it the wrong way, it could mean losing her forever.  
  
"Hey, it was kind of...amusing." Shego replied, grinning. Then she sighed. "I just want to forget about stress and work and the stuff that happens in REAL LIFE. Hey, Dr. D, that's what you need too. You need to learn how to relax. And today on the cruise boat, I will teach you how."  
  
Drakken looked up at her, half amazed that she wasn't mad, and half confused. RELAX? That definitely wasn't his thing...  
  
"First of all," Said Shego, walking around Drakken in a circle. "Don't hunch. God, Drakken, it's just plain annoying." She pressed her hand on Drakken's neck and ran her fingers down his back. Drakken's insides tingled. He thought he would melt from her touch.  
  
"Come on, let's go!" Shego called suddenly, "The boat's going to leave without us."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Sorry for the short chapter :( But the exciting part is still to come and I'm working hard on it! More soon! Please Review! ;) 


	5. Chapter 5

NOTE: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
It was now mid-afternoon and the cruise boat was already a quarter of the way around Billionaire's island. It would make a full circle, back to where they had started out, by midnight. Shego wasn't having that bad a time, actually. She had found a quiet spot to sit on the upper deck and she was enjoying the breeze and the sights. She insisted that Drakken do the same. She said it was the beginning of learning how to relax, but truthfully, Drakken thought it was just plain BORING. He wished he was home now, with Shego, helping him with his evil plans. An hour later, when nothing more had happened other than him being seasick, Drakken started to feel drowsy, and before he knew it he had dozed off.   
  
He dreamed that he was dancing with Shego under the moonlight, and Shego had wrapped her arms romantically around his neck, pulling him closer to her, and then closer still, until finally they collapsed in the sand, Drakken pressing his lips to Shego's warm, soft, neck...  
  
"Dr. D!"  
  
Drakken's eyes suddenly snapped open, to see Shego standing above him, trying to wake him up. Drakken sighed, disappointed. It was only a dream...  
  
"Dr. D," Drakken heard Shego say again, "You fell off your seat. Are you alright?"  
  
That was when Drakken realized he was laying on the floor of the boat. A lot of people were staring. One couple was even laughing.  
  
Drakken indignantly picked himself up. wishing his dream was real, and not this.  
  
It was already almost dinner time, and when Drakken looked around, he saw that some people who worked on board were setting up some tables with candles in the middle, and then placing menus on all the small tables. They were all set for two.  
  
Shego went to take a seat over at one of the tables, and Drakken followed, taking the chair across from her. It was a while yet until the waiter would come over to them to take their order, so Shego and Drakken started talking.  
  
"I wonder why they call this the 'Billionaire's Boat,' when it seems so big it should be called the billionaire's ship." Drakken thought aloud.  
  
"Well," Replied Shego with a laugh, "Compared to their other cruise line, this is small. The other one was called the 'Sensational Ship.' But the tickets were sold out. Anyhow, I think this is still nice. After dinner there's going to be music and hot-tubbing."  
  
Drakken's face lit up entirely at that. "Can we go in the hot tub together?" Drakken burst out, not thinking. He realized what he had said and his cheeks felt hot with embarrassment.  
  
Shego had to hide a half-smile. "I guess," She muttered carelessly. She was about to say, 'I guess it will help you learn to relax.' When her cell phone rang.  
  
"Can you hang on a minute Dr. D.?" Shego said hastily, answering her phone.  
  
"Hello?" She asked, wondering who it could be.  
  
"Hey." Said a voice that was none other than Junior's.  
  
"What's up, SSJ?" Shego hoped he'd make it quick. The waiter was coming over, ready to take her order.  
  
"Oh, nothing, really." Junior said slowly, in a strange smug voice, drawing the words out as long as he could.  
  
"Get to the point, Junior." Said Shego, annoyed. Junior had called two weeks ago just to break up with her. She didn't want any more of his nonsense.  
  
While Shego was talking, Drakken was tapping his fingers on the table self-consciously. He had no patience.  
  
At last, Shego hung up. She breathed out a shaky breath, and Drakken saw that there were tears of anger and hurt forming in her eyes. She tried to blink them back.  
  
"I'll be right back." She cried, quickly, running off to the bathroom before Drakken could see her cry.  
  
When fifteen minutes had passed, and Shego had not returned, Drakken decided to go after her, to see if she was alright. The bathroom was a one-person one, and it was for both boys and girls so Drakken went up to the door and knocked.  
  
Thinking that outside the door there must be a line, Shego silently opened the door. Seeing just Drakken standing there made her jump.   
  
Shego had redone her make-up, thought Drakken. I wonder what she's upset over.  
  
"Can I come in?" Asked Drakken, surprised of his own boldness.  
  
"Thanks for trying to be of help, Drakken," Shego said sarcastically. She was annoyed now. "But I'm FINE now."   
  
Shego was clearly holding all her hurt feelings in, Drakken thought again. Wait-why would that surprise me? She never opens up and tells her true feelings. That's just what she's like.  
  
Five minutes later...  
  
"Junior just had to rub it in." Shego told Drakken quietly.  
  
They were both in the bathroom. Somehow, Drakken had convinced Shego to tell him what was wrong. He couldn't remember how he'd done it now. He kind of wished he hadn't persuaded Shego to talk openly about her feelings. He hadn't realized how deep and sad they were. It was making him feel depressed.  
  
Shego was sitting on the toilet lid, her knees against her chest. She sighed again, and continued to tell Drakken about Junior's terrible phone call.  
  
"We broke up two weeks ago...I knew he had a new girlfriend but when I'm out here, totally miserable already and with no date, he felt compelled to call me just to tell me how good his love life is now."  
  
Drakken gulped. She's miserable and with no date?! But- I'm here. Drakken felt pretty bad himself now.  
  
"And-and he said..."   
  
Shego had to clear her throat again. She had managed to keep from breaking down in front of Drakken so far, she really didn't want him to see her cry like a baby, which she hadn't done in years.  
  
"He told me how...Oh god, I can't believe I'm going to tell you this! He told me that he had just been using me, all these years for..." Shego lowered her voice to a whisper. "Sex." She wiped a single tear from her eye.   
  
"So there." Shego said, turning to Drakken fiercely, "You know everything. Just like you wanted. Happy now?"  
  
Drakken didn't know what to say. But he felt himself reach his hand out and stroke Shego's back, softly. Shego actually found this calming. She looped her arms around Drakken's neck and sobbed. She couldn't believe herself, but she desperately needed someone to hold onto.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Sorry about the long wait. Chapter 6 should be up by Sunday. 'Cause I'll be gone a lot of the week. Please Review! And tell me...Should I up the rating at all? Thank you for reading, and once again: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6   
  
Drakken gently urged Shego out of the bathroom. He was surprised at himself. For the first time in his life he had actually felt someone else's pain.  
  
They sat down at the table as the waiter came back around, confused, and a little stunned that he had missed them. He smiled, apologetically.  
  
"May I take your order Miss?" He asked Shego politely.  
  
He saw the tear stains on her cheeks and stared. Shego noticed this and gave the waiter a look. She wished they had another waiter, one less nosy.  
  
Drakken and Shego both ordered spaghetti. Somehow, eating just made Shego feel worse.  
  
The spaghetti reminded her of the time she and Junior had gone to their favorite restaurant on Christmas eve. They had shared a huge bowl of spaghetti, then spent the rest of the night making-out under the mistletoe. Thinking about it now made Shego want to be sick. She grimaced and pushed her bowl away. She wished she had thought twice before ordering it.  
  
Drakken took no notice of this. He was obviously starving, because he hadn't looked up once since they had received their food.  
  
At last Shego had had enough. The music had started and everyone was dancing.  
  
"I'm going to the hot tubs," She stated simply. "I don't feel much like dancing anyway, I have no one to dance with." She muttered, wandering off toward the changing room.  
  
Drakken looked up as Shego left. He pushed his bowl of spaghetti aside and hurried off to the men's changing room. There was no way he was going to miss this opportunity.  
  
By the time Drakken had found the hot tubs on one of the lower floors of the boat, Shego was already there, relaxing in a big blue and green one. Drakken looked around.  
  
"There must be at least thirty hot tubs in here," he thought aloud. "And every couple has their own."  
  
He slowly made his way over to Shego, hoping that she would let him join her. For once in his life he actually felt nervous.  
  
"Hi...Shego." He stuttered as he approached.  
  
"WHAT do you want now?" She replied, somewhat annoyed, but secretly impressed that Drakken had come straight after her.  
  
She was starting to pick up signals that Drakken might like her more that just his assistant, and she didn't know quite what to think of it.  
  
"I-I thought m-maybe I could join you. Can I?"  
  
Shego paused for a second. She wanted Drakken to join her so she would feel less lonely, but she didn't want to make anything look obvious.  
  
"I guess I did tell you you could earlier. Come on then."  
  
Drakken tried to get in without making too much of a scene, but he hit is leg on the edge of the hot tub as he was halfway in. This sent him falling face forward into the hot water, and he landed right on top of Shego with a splash.  
  
All eyes were on them as Drakken desperately tried to get up without being noticed. Shego and Drakken didn't look at each other, they were both too embarrassed.  
  
"It is you again!" Said a voice that sounded extremely familiar.  
  
Shego spun around. It was the same lady from the spa at the Billionaire's Club. The one that didn't speak much English.  
  
Shego groaned silently. Not now! she thought miserably.  
  
"Do the two of you need anything?" The lady asked slowly, winking at Shego from the corner of her eye.  
  
"No, we are just fine." Shego snapped hastily, wishing the lady would go away.  
  
"OK." she replied gently, putting her hands on Drakken and Shego's shoulders.  
  
"True love." She sighed peacefully. Then, in a blink of an eye, she was gone.  
  
"Do you know something I don't?" Drakken asked, bewildered.  
  
"Yeah," Said Shego smugly, "I do."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have spaghetti sauce stains all over your face."  
  
Drakken blushed and wiped his face with the back of his hand. He then turned back to Shego for approval.  
  
"Better."  
  
Shego closed her eyes and let the steaming hot water slip around her like a blanket. 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7  
  
Shego's eyes wandered sadly over the many couples dancing and enjoying themselves.  
  
She had had an OK time in the hot tub, but now that the hot tubing session was over, she was stuck at the the table again forced to listen to romantic music and watch Drakken scribble away at some paper drawing stick figures of Kim Possible then writing down ways to blow her into a thousand tiny pieces.  
  
She looked away, NOT amused.  
  
They sat in silence for a long time, Shego's sadness turning into annoyance as she listened to Drakken's pencil scratching away at the paper. It seemed even louder than the music.  
  
At last the scratching noise stopped and Drakken burst out in pride.  
  
"Shego, look at this! I have the coolest most awesome hippest plan ever! You see we have to-"  
  
Shego grabbed Drakken's hands and crumpled up the paper.  
  
"Number one, speak English PLEASE." Shego said no louder than a whisper. "And two we are on vacation. How many times have I said this!?"  
  
She stopped, realizing she still had a firm grasp on both of Drakken's hands. In embarrassment she crossed her arms and gritted her teeth pretending to be angry. But she wasn't. All she wanted to do right now was forget about being a villain for just one week, be a normal person and have fun.  
  
She glanced at Drakken again. He looked hurt.  
  
Shego gulped. What was this terribly confused feeling she was having? Was it guilt? She had always been a little mean to Drakken in the past, though as far as she knew it had never hurt his feelings before. Shego's eyes grew wide. Could it be that Drakken LIKED her? In the past month Shego had thought it seemed like Drakken was trying to impress her but of course it had never worked.  
  
Shego reached down under the table and retrieved Drakken's crumpled up paper. Carefully, without letting him see, Shego opened it and creased out the wrinkles.  
  
The picture was of Kim and Shego fighting and next to that there was a diagram of where a hidden bomb would be to blow Kim Possible up. Yet that was not what Shego was staring at. She was looking at something drawn underneath the picture of her. It was a heart.  
  
Suddenly, Shego felt angry again. Cold, black, anger filled her heart. She was just Drakken's flunky. His sidekick. Surely if Drakken felt anything for her it would just be because of her looks.  
  
Just like Junior, Shego thought unhappily, standing up and making her way through the crowds of people on the deck of the ship. She stopped when she came to a quiet spot in the corner of the deck and leaned up against the railing.  
  
The sun was now starting to set.  
  
"It's so romantic here." Shego muttered to herself, "It just doesn't seem right."  
  
All of a sudden Shego felt a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around quickly, only to find that Drakken had followed her.  
  
What does he want with me now? Shego thought as a hard breeze suddenly blew past, making Shego shiver.  
  
Seeing Shego shiver made a light bulb go off in Drakken's head. He remembered when he was very little and he parents had taken him to the beach to collect rocks for his rock collection. He remembered how it had gotten very breezy that evening and Drakken's Dad had taken off his coat and wrapped it around Drakken's Mom to keep her warm.  
  
Drakken quickly undid his jacket and put it around Shego.  
  
"Is that better?" He asked in his most polite voice smiling at Shego.  
  
"OK, Doctor D, what do you want?" Asked Shego in bewilderment. Drakken had never treated her like this ever, and she knew he must be after something.  
  
"Nothing," Drakken replied timidly, afraid Shego might light up her claws and swipe him. "I was just wondering, I mean, you walked off and all so I thought maybe you were looking to see if someone wanted to dance and-" Drakken paused, getting all nervous again.  
  
"And what?"  
  
"And...If you ever want to dance with me, I'm open."  
  
Shego's face softened a bit. Junior had never asked her to dance maybe this was a sign Drakken truly cared for her. But...would that be good? Shego didn't know. Right now, she just wanted to be alone.  
  
"Shego?"  
  
"No, I don't want to dance. Not right now."  
  
"Oh come on Shego! I've never danced with anyone before. Except the bebes that is. OK, I'm sorry I've been annoying you lately and I know you've had a hard time with your boyfriend and all, but don't you think we could have just a little fun?"  
  
"Okay..." Shego began, not getting a chance to finish, because before she knew it she was up on the dance floor dancing away.  
  
By the end of the song Shego actually had a smile on her face. She had to admit Drakken wasn't a bad dancer. Now a slow calm song started to play. Shego looked around for Drakken, but he seemed to of vanished. Shego found him sitting back at the table.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Eh, nothing." Drakken replied, blushing. "I'm just no good at slow dancing."  
  
"Stop being such a baby." Shego teased, pulling Drakken up. "I'll show you how."  
  
Shego took off Drakken's coat and put it on the chair so she could move better.  
  
"First you have to put your hands on my waist, like this."  
  
She placed Drakken's hands where they were supposed to go, then she looped her own arms around Drakken's neck.  
  
"Now," Shego continued, "Just move slowly with the music and relax."  
  
After a few more minutes of dancing, Shego's anger was completely gone. She closed her eyes and rested her head against Drakken's Chest as she danced. 


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8  
  
The next few moments of the dance passed far too quickly for Drakken. Before he knew it the song had ended, and people were making their way back to their tables which were now lit in the darkness by scented candles. Drakken's disappointed face lit up fully when Shego took his arm as they walked. Shego couldn't believe it, she actually felt butterflies in her stomach.  
  
She shakily let go of Drakken's arm as she took her seat. Reaching for a glass of water she paused, to take her gloves off. Drakken watched as she did this, noticing that tonight, both of her gloves were the same color as her dazzling emerald dress.  
  
Shego placed her gloves to the side and took a sip of water, leaving her other hand beside her on the table.  
  
All of a sudden Drakken had an uncontrollable urge to take Shego's hand in his, to hold it and to never let go. Somehow, he worked up the courage inside of him to do so, and he reached out gently and touched Shego's hand.  
  
Shego placed her glass of water down and looked at Drakken. For one long second the two gazed longingly into each other's eyes. A loud noise broke the gaze. Both Drakken and Shego turned around in their seats to see what was going on.  
  
It seemed, that in the corner of the deck there was a crowd of people, yelling loudly and slamming beers down hard on the table. In the center of the crowd, standing on the table, was a muscular man with long blond hair. Every now and again he would say something Drakken couldn't make out then holler, "Seriously!"  
  
"It's Cousin Eddie!" Drakken exclaimed excitedly, jumping up, completely forgetting about Shego, and running over to his cousin.  
  
Shego grimaced in disgust. Motor Ed, Drakken's cousin, wasn't someone she liked to be around. Sighing and resting her chin in her hands she knew she had been foolish. Drakken would never change. Never.  
  
Drakken and Ed were now giving each other high-fives and trying to be the one to say, "Seriously!" the loudest.  
  
Shego noticed one of Ed's friends come up behind Drakken wobbling. He was no doubt drunk, She thought, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. Drakken and Motor Ed were doing something that looked like a tap dance on the table. The other men clapped, stomped, and made a lot of noise.  
  
Shego watched the man behind Drakken suspiciously as he whispered to the others. Then, smiling stupidly, he gave an enormous shove at Drakken, knocking him off the table and over the railings of the cruise ship. A clunk was heard as he hit his head on the side of the railing then there was a splash and Drakken was gone from sight.  
  
Franticly running over to where Drakken had fallen, Shego leaned over, searching for him. She saw only waves of dark, black water. Lighting up her claws she fiercely slashed wildly and blindly at the drunk group of men, not caring who she hit, just wanting them out of the way. Then, not even believing what she was about to do for Drakken, Shego stood up on the railing and dove straight into the water.  
  
Gasping for breath, Shego came up for the fourth time. Panic started to rise inside of her and her chest felt tight and heavy. What if she couldn't find Drakken and he died? What if he was already dead now? She thought sadly, plunging back down to search some more.  
  
Shego knew she was rapidly running out of air. How much longer could she keep this up?  
  
Swimming closer to the ship, she spotted something floating under the surface of the water.  
  
Trying not to panic, Shego pulled Drakken's limp, wet body above the water with her. Bravely hoisting him over her shoulder, she swam for shore.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Note: Sorry, yeah, I know that was short. But it's a start. right? Please review. I am now working on the next chapter. It should be up soon! :) 


	9. Chapter 9

NOTE: This, believe it or not, is the ending chapter. It doesn't completely tie off everything, so I might do a sequel. Please tell me what you think and enjoy :)  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
It's not easy, tying to swim steadily toward shore while holding a limp unconscious person above water at the same time. But Shego did it. More than once though a thought popped into Shego's head that was very tempting indeed.  
  
Why not let Drakken drown and drown with him? Their lives were completely messed up anyway. Somehow, Shego managed to fight the urge to just drown and end her sorrowful life.  
  
She decided to live for Drakken. He wasn't ready to die. He had dreams and a life too. He'd probably never even fallen in love yet. Shego knew she had many times, although every time something seemed to go wrong. So maybe she was still waiting to find someone she truly loved. Maybe she wasn't ready to die yet either...  
  
It surprised Shego how she could think so many thoughts while swimming Drakken to dry land. Before she knew it she was laying Drakken out on the damp, sandy, beach.  
  
She paused for a second, almost expecting Drakken to wake up. Checking his breathing and heart rate and not being able to hear any beat at all made Shego panic.  
  
Never in her whole life had Shego pictured herself in a situation like this one. Her own memories with Drakken in the past day flashed in front of her eyes and suddenly she remembered the spa lady.  
  
'The lady had been right all along,' Shego thought, half aloud. 'I love Drakken.'  
  
Locking her lips over his, Shego gave Drakken a breath of her own air. Then she pressed on his chest many times to get his heart beating. Again and again she repeated the process. It was long and tiring.  
  
After about two minutes Drakken gave a raspy breath and began to cough up water.  
  
As Shego fingered the bruise on his forehead he winced and even cried out in pain, opening his eyes to see Shego leaning over him, looking hopeful.  
  
"Shego?" Drakken whispered in a voice as loud as he could manage.  
  
"Uh huh?" Shego replied, toying with Drakken's hair.  
  
"Was I dreaming, or were you just making out with me?"  
  
Shego's cheeks flushed and for once she was lost for words. a  
  
At last she said, "Sorry, Doctor D. It must've been a dream...but...this isn't."  
  
With those few spoken words, Shego lay on the ground next to Drakken, wrapped her arms around his neck, and began to kiss him softly and passionately.  
  
After a minute, Shego could tell Drakken had pretty much melted for good and she could even see the fireworks go off in his head.  
  
Shego sat up fully. "Kisses are nice, aren't they?" She pulled Drakken up, who was weak from both trauma and love at once.  
  
Drakken only managed to mutter a quiet "Yeah." In reply.  
  
Looping her arms around Drakken's waist and shoulder, Shego set off for the hotel in the distance.  
  
"Shego?" Drakken asked again, interrupting the silence of the night.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did I ruin your vacation?" Drakken asked, biting his lip.  
  
"No," Said Shego assuringly, "You didn't. Well, not completely." She grinned in the Darkness that was now lit by the lights of the buildings as they neared the hotel.  
  
"Who gets the hotel bed tonight?" Asked Drakken, who had been wondering about this for awhile now.  
  
"Me." Stated Shego simply. Then she laughed. "Just kidding, we both do."  
  
Drakken gleamed in delight. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, really." Shego confirmed in a romantic voice, planting another kiss on the side of Drakken's neck. "Maybe somewhen during our vacation we could have a little fun in that bed too..."  
  
Drakken gulped nervously.  
  
"Only if you want too." Shego laughed, as they walked through the doors of the hotel and up to the elevators. "And not right away, not for awhile."  
  
Shego winked at Drakken and sighed happily, realizing she had found what she had been looking for all along.  
  
True, real, love.  
  
THE END  
  
NOTE: I hope you all enjoyed that. So, if I ever get around to it, what would you say to a sequel? ;) Please Review :) 


End file.
